Mortals meet The Heroes of Olympus
by vcnvsq
Summary: A collection of one shots about people encountering characters from the Percy Jackson series.


**Percabeth -**

 **Venus' POV:**

I sigh as I glance at our school's insanely attractive swim team captain. Percy Jackson; even his name was cute. I don't usually get crushes, but something about Percy was drawn to me. It's not like we ever really talk, the only encounter I can draw from my mind was once in homeroom. The teacher had called my name for attendance and Percy's head shot up and looked in my direction. He told me he really liked my name and that it reminded him of someone he knew. He wasn't flirting. I know that. But that didn't stop my best friend Cara from teasing me constantly.

I pick up my books and walk to my next class. As I was walking, I couldn't help but notice Percy rushing towards the main entrance. _Huh. We usually aren't allowed to just walk out of school._ I thought. Maybe there was a family emergency or something, because none of the administrators seemed to care.

Percy had these adorable green eyes that sparkled when he spoke about something he loved. We learned about greek mythology in class once and although I lean more towards the roman side (hence my name), I enjoyed it a ton. Myths were something i've always been interested in, but nobody seemed as interested as Percy. It made sense once he told the class that his name was actually Perseus.

His jet black hair bounced as he sprinted towards his bike. For some odd reason, he didn't use a car. Not that it wasn't normal for someone our age to not have a car, but it was weird for him seeing as he doesn't live near the school. Cara was a lot more talkative than I was and that's how I found out so much about him. She would spark a conversation with him and somehow end up learning a whole bunch of information from him. Besides the fact that he was on the swim team, he mostly kept to himself. If he wasn't doing school work or swimming in the pool, he was on this odd looking device. It was obviously a phone, but it didn't look anything like the ones i've seen before.

"Where do you think he's going?" Cara whispers in my ear, causing me to jump.

"You can't sneak up on me like that, Cara!" I exclaim, "but I don't know. He seemed pretty determined to get out of here..." I look back at Cara to see her frowning in curiosity.

The next day Percy wasn't there. Then the next day after that. Finally, after a week, he showed up.

Something about him seemed different, he gave off a nervous kind of atmosphere. I'm not an empath or anything, anybody could have noticed that he was off. But I seemed to be the only one concerned.

Swim meets went the same as always, that much was normal. But he didn't participate much in class nor did he eat in the cafeteria.

As I was walking to the indoor pool to study on the bleachers, I noticed someone in the water. Percy was sitting there; completely emerged under and perfectly calm. He must have sensed somebody entering the room and quickly swam up. I raised my eyebrow at him, indicating that what we was doing was very unusual. He climbed up and walked over towards me.

"What are you doing here? It's after school hours." It sounded a little rude but I let it slide, sure that he didn't mean it that way.

"I like to study here. The water and chlorine smell helps me relax." Now it was his turn to raise his brow. I held my breath as he sat next to me. I started to get incredibly nervous.

"What are you working on?" He suddenly asks.

"Uh, just english." I reply.

"I was gonna offer to help but english is my worst subject." He chuckles, turning to me.

We ended up talking for around an hour, until he gets a phone call.

"Yeah?" He answers, "I'm still at the school. I was just hanging out in the pool." He glances at me.

"Of course," "yeah i'll be there. I'm on my way now. Love you."

I assumed he was talking to his mom, unfortunately her call interrupted what I had been meaning to do for a while. I decided I would ask him out, I wanted to do something out of my comfort zone.

"Um, so before you go, do you think that maybe-" He quickly cut me off.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go, hold your thought and ask me tomorrow, please?" He gave me his signature lopsided grin, a little sheepish and apologetic. I slowly nodded my head. He patted me on the shoulder and ran to the locker room. I waited until he was out of the building before I swung my bag over my shoulder and went to my car.

I wasn't mad that he had to leave, but I knew I wouldn't be brave enough to ask him again.

I was talking to Cara the next day when I turned the corner and saw Percy with some girl I had never seen before. Cara gave me a look and told me to go up to him before I lost all courage. I rolled my eyes but obliged anyway.

The girl next to him was gorgeous. She had beautiful golden hair tied in a mid ponytail, hiding her ginormous curls. Her legs were long and her skin was tan, almost like someone you would see walking around California. She wore light washed jean shorts with an orange t-shirt that was half tucked into her shorts. Her eyes were stunning, grey and stormy. I immediately felt jealous; with someone like her by his side, why would he say yes to me?

He saw me and waved me over.

"Hey Venus! How are you?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I'm great, but who this? I've never seen her before. I love your eyes, they're insanely pretty." I gushed. She gave me a smile in return.

"This is my girlfriend Annabeth, she just transferred from a private school closer to where I live. I was showing her around. Isn't she just perfect?" He glances at her with a bright smile. My heart drops. I feel slightly sick but I keep it down and hide it with a smile. I nod.

His eyes widen in realization and asks, "Oh! What was it you wanted to say yesterday? I almost forgot."

I fumble with my keys as I try to conjure up a lie.

"I was just gonna ask if you needed any help with your work, since you said that you weren't really good at english." I state shakily.

"I'd love to say yes, but 'wise girl' here is already helping me out. She's the smartest person I know, probably the smartest in this building." He gives her a wink before turning back to me.

"Um, that's fine. I-i have to go but i'll see you later." I wave and then run into the bathroom.

I lock myself into the stall and take a shaky breath, i shouldn't be this sad. It's not like i was that invested in him. I barely even knew him. A tear drops now my cheek and i quickly wipe it off. I open the stall and turn on the sink so i can wash my face.

The water makes it hard for me to hear the door open and close.

"Hey, are you okay? you looked a little uncomfortable back there." Someone asks. I look up and see that it's her. Percy's girlfriend.

"I'm fine, I just didn't feel well." She gives me an unimpressed look. "I've been through enough to know when someone is lying. I know i've only been here for a little bit but you can tell me."

Something about her tone made me want to tell her. She seemed really nice and if percy liked her, then how bad could she be?

I take a breath. "I just didn't know Percy had a girlfriend," i shrug. Her expression softens.

"It's okay if you had a crush, he's a very charming guy. I don't blame you for liking him." She explains. "Between you and me though, he's a little bit of a dummy." I can tell she's trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but you're really lucky to have him. He's a great guy." She smiles.

"He is."

 **yikes.**

 **this was kinda boring but i was in the mood to make one of these**

 **i used to make these a few years ago but my grammar was horrendous lmao and i just found out that this was an app and decided to give it another go**

 **i'm probably not gonna update frequently but if you liked this you can comment some suggestions that you have**


End file.
